greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern: New Guardians Annual (Vol 1) 1
Synopsis for "The Show Must Go On!" Tolerance is the base of operations for Jediah Caul. Elsewhere Arkillo and Saint Walker encounter what is left of Yaru Prime after a Third Army attack before leaving for Zamaron. On Zamaron Carol Ferris arrives with Kyle Rayner, who undergoes his "training" in the use of the last remaining emotion in the spectrum, Carol is given a mission to travel to Tolerance to convince Lady Styx to break her non-interference treaty with the Guardians to engage against the Third Army. Arkillo and Saint Walker arrive just in time to depart with Carol as she travels to the Eucharian Sea and ask Jediah Caul for his help in getting to Tolerance safely. We learn that Caul is a deep undercover agent for the Guardians, presumably to keep an eye on Styx's activities. With the Guardians seemingly ignoring his existence Caul is on his own and left to his own devices has established himself with the natives and is leading a nondescript existence on the planet. Caul has a band of smugglers who will help the threesome reach Tolerance without incident, however after Carol is separated from her male counterparts and makes her landing she is double-crossed by one of the smugglers and finds herself the newest star of "The Hunted". Carol finds herself unable to use her ring and is now the target of every being on the planet with a monetary reward for the one who kills her first. Elsewhere on Tolerance, Saint Walker and Kilowog use the Fear Lantern's negotiation skills on Caul and his friends to get them to help get Carol out of her situation. As Carol carefully navigates the city she is greeted by the hooded Lady Styx who tells Carol she has no intention of getting involved in the affairs of the rest of the universe. Carol is reunited with Saint Walker and Arkillo who, along with Caul, plan their escape aboard a ship that Jediah has arranged for. Saint Walker uses his ring, which immediately draws the attention of the authorities. The three New Guardians jump aboard the arriving ship but Caul is knocked out by Arkillo and left behind as the ship creates a portal similar to a boom tube to transport them to space near to Zamaron. Caul awakens to find himself the next target and star of "The Hunted". Appearing in "The Show Must Go On!" Featured Characters *Kyle Rayner *Carol Ferris *Saint Walker *Arkillo Supporting Characters *Jediah Caul (First Appearance) Villains *Star Rovers **Karel Sorenson **Homer Gint **Ricky Purvis *Lady Styx Other Characters *'Crimson Thrust' (First Appearance) **'E'rl' (First Appearance) *Zamarons *'Rokko' Locations *'Tenebrian Dominion' **'Tolerance' **'The Eucharian Sea' *Space Sector 1325 **Yaru Prime *Space Sector 1654 **Zamaron *Space Sector 9008 Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Star Sapphire Power Ring Vehicles *'Denise' Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-lantern-new-guardians-annual-1 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern:_New_Guardians_Annual_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-new-guardians-annual-the-show-must-go-on/37-378861/ Category:Green Lantern: New Guardians (Volume 1)